1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a simple binding structure for multiple small and thin pipes, and especially to a simple binding multiple structure for small and thin pipes used in handicraft. Both straight and bent pipes can be bound together. A group of concentrically arrayed disks are each provided with a plurality of holes. The holes on a given disk are slightly deviated relative to those on the neighboring disks in order to tightly bind the pipes extending through these holes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional larger and thicker pipes have greater strength as compared to smaller and thinner pipes. This increases the degree of difficulty in manipulating the pipes. Accordingly, it is easier to use smaller and thinner pipes for handicraft.
However, the smaller and thinner pipes are subject to deformation when they are worked. To overcome this problem, the standard techniques used require forging or molding with a machine. But working with a machine is against the premise of the handicraft art, i.e., the pipes are to be worked or modelled by hand. Moreover, processing with a machine creates an article of a predetermined shape. When a machine is used in the handicraft art, the process is complex process with higher cost, and is unable to be easily modified.
Single smaller and thinner pipes are not easily worked by the handicraft art. A plurality of pipes are more difficult. For example, it is very difficult to use a plurality of flexible pipes to form an imitation cane chair or cane desk or the like when working by hand.